School 2016 : Sehun Or Sehan?
by hunhan731
Summary: Oh Sehan dan Oh Sehun, kakak-beradik yang harus dipisahkan. tidak saling mengenal dan tahu satu sama lain, tapi itu dulu. sebelum sang adik mengetahui sebuah rahasia di tempat tersembunyi yang dimiliki sang ayah. Oh Sehun yang hidup didunia gelap dan Oh Sehan yang hidup didunia terang,bertekuk lutut pada sosok yang sama Xi Luhan schoollife-Romance-Family-Friendship/ GS or YAOI?
1. Prolog

**School 2016 : Sehun or Sehan?**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Rating : T-M**

 **School life, Romance , Family, Friendship, TYPO (s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunhan731**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini kecuali jika pasangan yang sangat kau cintai akhirnya _mengandung_ buah cinta yang tlah kau tunggu selama ini.

 _Oh Yunho_.

Pria paruh baya yang sangat amat tampan itu akhirnya mendapat impian terbesar di hidupnya. tentu saja saat Yunho mendengar jika sang pasangan tlah hamil 2 bulan itu sangat senang. menyambutnya dengan suka cita. mengucap syukur pada yang kuasa. dan menghujanni sang pasangan hidup dengan ciuman, cinta ,dan kasih sayang yang tiada habisnya.

Oh Yunho senang.

Karna sebentar lagi _jagoan_ yang ditunggunya akan lahir.

 _Tapi..._

Tentu saja ada seseorang maupun hal yang pasti akan datang saat _kebahagiaan_ itu menghampirimu.

 _Sang_ ayah mertua mengetahui pekerjaan hitam yang selama ini digelutinya. ya.. Oh Yunho adalah seorang ketua mafia terkenal di Jepang.

" Appa, aku mohon jangan paksa Yunho untuk meninggalkanku. " suara bergetar penuh ketakutan akan berpisah dengan pasangan hidupnya. ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya. " Aku mohon dengan sangat appa. " katanya memohon pada sang ayah yang tetap pada pendiriannya.

Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi terdiam membelakangi sang anak dan menantu itu terus menahan amarahnya hingga rasanya ia tak bisa tahan lagi.

Brakk

" Lalu membiarkanmu serta _cucu-_ ku berada dalam bahaya? itu yang kau mau HAH? " ujarnya marah pada sang anak yang keras kepala hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya tanpa memikirkan kelak akan peristiwa bahaya yang bisa saja membuatnya serta anaknya dalam bahaya. mata tuan Kim sudah berwarna merah menahan amarah yang sampai membuat kepalanya pening. sementara sang anak telah menangis sesengukkan karna perintah sang ayah tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

" Appa~ " ujarnya dengan nada putus asa. berlutut dihadapan sang ayah. sementara...

Oh Yunho.

Ia hanya bisa berdiri melihat betapa sang pendamping hidup tetap mempertahankannya. kepalan tangan itu semakin kuat saat sang ayah mertua tetap pada pendiriannya. menginginkannya berpisah dengan pendamping hidupnya. calon ibu dari anaknya.

" Appa bilang- "

Brukk

" Biarkan... abonim, biarkan aku menjaganya sampai ia melahirkan. " tak tahan melihat sang pendamping yang terus menangis memohon, akhirnya Yunho pun ikut berlutut memohon pada ayah mertuanya. " Setelah itu... setelah itu aku berjanji akan pergi meninggalkannya. " air mata itu akhirnya jatuh. membentuk sebuah garis lurus di pipinya. meninggalkan sang pendamping hidup sama artinya dia membunuh dirinya secara perlahan. _Tapi..._

Sekali lagi, ini demi kehidupan masa depan mereka. Yunho juga berpikir jika sang ayah mertua juga benar. ia seorang mafia. ia hidup di dunia hitam. dunia yang penuh dengan kekejaman dan tanpa belas kasihan. hal itulah yang membuat Yunho lebih memilih jalan yang membuatnya mati secara perlahan dari pada harus membahayakan orang yang dicintainya.

" Yeobbo.. "

" Kau berjanji akan meninggalkannya setelah anakku melahirkan Oh Yunho? " ujar Tuan Kim tanpa ada nada marah sama sekali. ia sebenarnya tidak tega memisahkan anak dan pasangan hidupnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika firasat buruknya dulu memang kenyataan.

" Ya. aku berjanji. "

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Yunho maupun sang pasangan hidup terus menjaga impian terbesar mereka. _Anak mereka._

8 bulan mereka lewati dengan perasaan campur aduk. perasaan takut, sedih, senang, dan bahagia mereka jalani tiap harinya. mungkin diawal sang pasangan hidup terus menangis memohon pada Yunho agar mencabut janjinya dengan sang ayah. menangis meraung tiap malamnya, meminta agar Yunho tetap berada disampingnya. hidup bersama dengan anak mereka. melihat anak mereka tumbuh besar hingga kelak menemukan pasangan hidupnya lalu menikah. dan mereka... tentu saja terus bersama sampai tua, hinggal ajal yang memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling menegangkan dan menakutkan bagi Oh Yunho. bukan karna dunia gelap yang digelutinya, tapi karna sang pasangan hidupnya sendang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan sang buah hati.

Hampir dua jam setengah Yunho terus saja berdoa memohon pada _tuhan_ untuk keselamatan orang yang dicintainya di ruang operasi itu.

Kebahagiaan itu akhirnya digenggamnya. sang dokter yang membantu persalinan pasangan hidupnya keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah penuh keringat tapi senyum cerahnya tak pernah ia hilangkan.

" _Selamat tuan Oh, anak anda kembar dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki. "_

Sungguh... tak ada yang membuat Yunho bisa menangis bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa anaknya terlahir dengan selamat dan - dan apa tadi? kembar? laki-laki? ia memiliki bayi kembar laki-laki? sungguh, Yunho sangat berterima kasih pada tuhan karna memberinya kebagiaan yang tiada taranya.

" _Terima kasih dokter. "_

Berjalan masuk menghampiri sang pendamping hidup. ibu dari anak-anaknya.

" Yeobbo... yeobbo terima kasih telah memberikanku bayi kembar, aku sangat mencintaimu. " ia cium kening berkeringat pendamping hidupnya berkali-kali. membisikkan kata terima kasih dan cintanya pada sang pendamping. sedangkan si _ibu_ dari bayi kembar itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia karna akhirnya impian terbesar itu telah lahir di dunia. _Anaknya._

Saat ini pendamping hidupnya telah tertidur pulas di ruang pasien. dan Yunho bukanlah lelaki pengecut yang lupa akan janjinya. janji untuk _pergi_ meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya.

Tangan kasar yang pasti telah banyak membunuh orang itu mengelus wajah pendamping hidupnya. mata tajamnya terus memandang pendamping hidupnya penuh cinta dan maaf secara bersamaan. menghapus sekilas air matanya dan memandang wajah damai malaikat dari sang pendamping hidup.

" _Aku harus pergi. "_ ia cium kening itu penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. _" Maaf. "_ lanjutnya lirih dengan nada kesedihan. air matanya kembali jatuh saat kenyataannya tidak sama dengan mimpinya dulu.

.

.

.

Yunho saat ini berada di ruang khusus bayi. melihat kedua _jagoan_ tampannya yang sedang tertidur. ia tersenyum, tapi tak lama setelahnya ia kembali manangis karna tidak bisa melihat kedua putranya tumbuh dewasa.

" Maafkan appa nak, appa harus pergi. kalian tumbuhlah menjadi pria kuat untuk eomma kalian, maaf karna menjadi appa brengsek untuk kalian. " ujarnya disela tangis yang membuatnya hampir mati karna harus meninggalkan dua alasan terpenting bagi hidupnya. " _Selamat tinggal jagoan appa. "_ Yunho langkahkan lakinya menjauh dari box yang digunakan anak kembarnya untuk tidur. tapi belum genap dua langkah diambilnya, salah satu dari bayi kembar itu menagis, membuat Yunho berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat anaknya.

 _" Sehunna. "_

.

.

.

.

16 tahun telah berlalu. dan sekarang kedua bayi kembar itu telah tumbuh dewasa dengan diberkati wajah rupawan mereka.

 _" Sehunna. "_ panggilan itu membuat pria tampat dengan kulit putih pucatnya melihat kearah dimana orang yang memanggilnya berada. matanya menatap tajam sosok pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya.

 _" Sehanna. "_ panggilan itu membuat pria tampan lainnya menoleh pada sosok yang telah melahirkannya dengan mata tajam namun hangatnya.

" _Ne, Eomma.. "_

 _" Untuk apa Appa memanggilku? "_

 _Oh Sehun dan Oh Sehan._

Dua bayi kembar itu telah menjelma menjadi sosok pria tampan dengan aura yang berbeda. sebernarnya tidak jauh berbeda. mereka dingin. mereka memiliki dua pasang mata tajam. mereka dua pria tampan yang sama digilai oleh banyak orang. mereka memiliki otak cerdas. mereka berbakat. dan hanya satu yang membedakan mereka.

 _Hidup mereka._

Karna mereka hidup didunia yang berbeda, yaitu dunia gelap dan terang. dunia mafia dan dunia biasa orang kaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Ni hao... aku balik dengan ff baru!**

 **kekeke.. bentar lagi kan bulan puasa jadi aku mau buat ff rated amat aja dulu. walaupun aku nyantumin rated M tapi untuk awal chap ini aman kok, ga bakal ada adegan sex. paling ntar adengan M nya buat perkelahian mafia ato enggak berandalan sekolah, ato percakapan antar tokoh mungkin? jadi aku perjelas lagi enggak ada sex di chap awal-awal karna bulan puasa, rated M++ nya nunggu kalo udah lebaran aja ding..**

 **Dan juga, aku belom tau ini ff bakal GS ato YAOI soalnya ini aku buatnya juga dadakan, terlintas aja gitu idenya. jadi aku harap kalian jangan marah ato pun kecewa karna pilihan aku ntar bakal bawa ini ff ke GS ato YAOI ya?**

 **Next chap bakal nentuin ini GS ato YAOI. jadi tunggu ya?**

 **Mind to review pliiisss...**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP**

 **AND**

 **I RANG NI :-***

 **( gabungan dari I Love You Saranghae sama Wo Ai Ni xD )**


	2. Chapter 1

**School 2016 : Sehun or Sehan?**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Rating : T-M**

 **School life, Drama, Romance , Family, Friendship, TYPO (s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunhan731**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

" Sehunna.. " Suara yang terkesan dingin itu sedikit menggema di sebuah ruangan. sedikit tersulut amarah karna anaknya tidak menanggapi panggilannya dan sibuk menggrayai tubuh wanita sewaannya. pria itu _Oh Yunho,_ ayah dari si kembar Sehan dan Sehun. sungguh Yunho tidak pernah terpikir jika anak yang ia rawat dengan kasih sayang harus tumbuh seperti ini karna campur tangan dari sang ayah. Tuan Oh.

Awalnya Sehun hanyalah anak kecil yang ceria dan terkesan polos walau wajahnya terlihat dingin. namun, saat sang anak menginjak umur yang ke 7 tahun ia harus menutup matanya karna sang appa, kakek Sehun. mengajarinya, menggempurnya, dan terus mengawasinya untuk menjadi penerus keluarga. menjadi _ketua mafia._

" Cih.. untuk apa appa memanggilku? " ujarnya dengan nada tak kalah dingin sarat akan emosi. berdiri dari sofa dan menyuruh wanita sewaannya pergi. Oh Sehun pandang wajah pria paruh baya yang wajah tampannya menurun padanya. tangannya ia masukka pada saku celana, terlihat bosan dan ingin segera pergi. Yunho berjalan mendekat, mendudukan dirinya pada sofa disana, kakinya ia silangkan satu dan membalas tatapan tajam sang anak.

" Kau akan appa pindahkan ke Seoul minggu depan. " ujarnya tegas. sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus malas dengan perkataan pria paruh baya yang sialnya adalah ayahnya.

" Tidak. aku tidak mau. " jawabnya tak kalah tegas menyuarakan penolakannya.

Brakk

" Sudah appa bilang kalau kau tidak berubah maka appa akan memindahkanmu ke Seoul? " amarah yang dengan pintar Yunho tahan sedari tadi seketika meledak begitu saja saat sang anak menolak perintahnya. ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam sang anak yang juga tersulut emosinya. " Appa tidak perduli, minggu depan kau akan pindah ke Seoul dengan atau tidak persetujuanmu. " lanjutnya finish. Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangan di dalam saku celananya.

" Terserah, seharusnya kau tidak membawaku jika pada akhirnya kau membuangku. " nada yang sarat akan marah dan kecewa itu Sehun keluarkan. Sehun hanya ingin appanya selalu berada di rumah, menemaninya makan dan berbincang. bukannya pergi hingga berbulan-bulan dan saat kembali hanya akan memarahinya. Oh Sehun hanya perlu perhatian. hanya itu. " Jika sejak awal appa tidak bisa merawatku, seharusnya appa mengembalikanku pada eomma. " lanjutnya. melangkah pergi meninggalkan appanya yang terdiam membisu. karna sekali lagi.. anaknya, Oh Sehun mengungkit hal yang selalu membuatnya bersalah pada pasangan hidupnya. ya... Sehun telah mengetahui jika ia memiliki saudara kembar dan seseorang yang telah memberikannya kehidupan, yang biasa orang sebut dengan nama _Ibu._

Perang dingin yang ia dan Sehun lakukan selama bertahun-tahun telah membuat hati Yunho hancur. ayah mana yang tidak akan hancur dan tetap baik-baik saja saat anakmu sendiri berbicara dengan lantangnya jika ia membencimu karna telah membawanya dan memisahkannya dari sang ibu dan saudara.

Menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan itu.

 _Sementara ditempat lain..._

" Sehanna.. " suara halus dan menghangatkan itu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang telah melahirkan dua bayi kembar yang kenyataannya harus menerima jika sang pendamping hidup. ayah dari anaknya. suaminya. pergi meninggalkannya dan membawa salah satu dari anaknya.

 _Oh Jaejoong_ atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan _Kim Jaejoong._

Seorang pria cantik dan manis yang diberi kelebihan oleh tuhan untuk bisa _mengandung._ ibu dari Oh Sehan dan Oh Sehun.

" Ne. eomma " ujar pria tampan yang memiliki wajah tampan menurun dari appanya. manatap seseorang yang telah melahirkannya, merawatnya, membesarkannya dengan kasih dan sayang. ibunya. mata hitam tajam itu menatap ibunya yang berjalan mendekat, memberikannya pelukan hangat favoritnya dan ciuman penuh kasih sayang pada keningnya.

" Sudah papa bilang panggil papa jangan _eomma._ " ujar Jaejoong kesal karna sang anak tetap memanggilnya eomma.

" Ani. Sehan lebih suka memanggil eomma dari pada papa. " ujarnya memeluk tubuh ibunya erat. sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi tingkah agak manja anaknya ini.

" Dasar anak nakal. " ujarnya. mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. atau mungkin hanya satu, karna jauh di dalam hati Jaejoong ia masih mengharapkan pasangan hidupnya kembali. suaminya, Oh Yunho dan anak keduanya Oh Sehun. memeluk anaknya lebih erat untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih yang telah dipendamnya belasan tahun hanya demi anak sulungnya. Oh Sehan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun berada di airport, menunggu penerbangan Tokyo-Seoul yang dijadwalnya take off beberapa menit lagi. dengan beberapa bodyguart yang mendampinginya Sehun terduduk dibangku bandara dengan raut malas. ini dimajukan dari jadwal kepindahannya ke Seoul karna ia yang memintanya. semula ia tidak percaya karna sang appa juga akan ikut, sejujurnya Sehun senang tapi karna wajah dingin terkesan cueknya hal itu bisa tertutupi. setidaknya ia bisa bersama sang appa dan tidak ditinggalkan lagi.

Tokk

Sebuah suara ketukan tongkat itu membuat semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya. keluarga Oh. seorang pria tua yang masih terlihat sehat dan segar itu berdiri dengan tegak di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Yunho, Sehun ,dan yang lainnya menatap kearahnya. para anak buah Yunho yang tau kalau beliau adalah ayah dari atasan mereka langsung membungkuk hormat padanya. melangkahkan kakinya dengan suara ketukan tongkat yang mengiringi langkahnya. aura kelam yang dibawanya membuat beberapa orang disana bergidik tidak mau berlama-lama disekitar orang tersebut. dia...

 _Tuan Oh._

" Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau akan _kembali_ kesana Oh Yunho. " ujarnya berdiri dihadapan anak serta cucu kebanggaannya. mata tajam yang diwariskan pada anak serta cucu-nya itu memandang penuh remeh dan kesal pada sang anak.

" ... "

" Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan appamu ini Yunho? " tanyanya pada sang anak, yang tetap diam.

" Aku tidak mau kau merusak anakku lebih jauh tuan Oh. " jawabnya dingin. bahkan untuk menyebut tuan Oh dengan sebutan appa saja Yunho enggan. melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan berdiri dari duduknya. " Sudah waktunya, ayo berangkat Sehun. " ujarnya melangkah meninggalkan ayahnya diikuti oleh Sehun dan para bawahannya. sedangkan tuan Oh hanya tertawa sinis melihat tingkah anaknya.

" Merusak kau bilang? aku justru memberi pelajaran penting untuk anakmu Yunho. " ia berbicara tanpa melihat anak serta cucu-nya berada. membuat Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya.

" Jika pelajaran yang kau maksud merusak anakku maka kau berhasil Tuan Oh. " hal itu langsung saja memancing amarah dari tuan Oh. bahkan beliau tidak segan untuk meletakkan pistol yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana ke kepala anaknya sendiri. Yunho hanya tersenyum remeh sedangkan Sehun memangdang malas dengan kelakuan ayah dan anak itu.

" Bisakah kita hentikan drama konyol ini dan segera berangkat? aku sungguh muak sekarang pada kalian. " tanpa perduli sopan santun Sehun suarakan kemuakannya pada ayah dan kakeknya. lantas saat sang kakek menatapnya Sehun langsung saja melanggang pergi dari sana dengan santai. sudah dibilangkan kalau Sehun seperti itu karna campur tangan kakek dan ayahnya yang jarang pulangkan? dalam kasus ini Sehun hanya kurang perhatian dari orang tua hingga membuatnya membangkang dan tidak sopan.

" Kurang ajar. "

" Kau lihat? itu yang kau bilang memberi pelajaran penting... _appa?_ " dan setelah itu Yunho menyusul anaknya yang telah pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan tuan Oh yang menggeram marah.

" Suruh anakmu untuk mengawasi Sehun. " ujarnya pada orang kepercayaannya.

" Baik tuan. " jawabnya dengan sopan dan patuh pada atasannya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari yang akan cukup menguras waktunya di sekolah. menjadi siswa SM high school yang terkenal akan murid padai dan terpilih membuat Sehan penat dengan tumpukan tugas yang selalu menunggu untuk disentuhnya. setelah terpilih menjadi murid pertukaran di Amerika tidak membuat tugasnya berkurang, malah makin bertambah. seperti pagi ini, Sehan yang baru saja tiba dikelasnya harus urung masuk karna dipanggil oleh guru bahasa yang terkenal killer oleh siswa maupun siswi tapi tidak untuk Sehan.

Dan disinilah Sehan, duduk dengan tenang di perpustakaan sekolah. dengan beberapa buku tebal terbuka didepannya. apa lagi kalau bukan Sehan yang berakhir dimintai tolong oleh guru bahasa tadi untuk membuat soal bahasa inggris untuk murid satu tingkat diatasnya. Sehan sudah biasa seperti ini karna sejak ia berada di kelas dasar ia sudah sering dimintai tolong oleh gurunya. duduk dengan konsentrasi dan menulis soal-soal yang dibuatnya. sedikit terganggu karna ada suara gerutuan dari seseorang dibalik deretan rak-rak tinggi buku disana.

" Issh... ayolah aku tidak punya waktu banyak. " gerutuan serta suara sepatu cukup keras dari sepatu itu membuat konsentrasi Sehan terganggu.

" Astaga, kenapa buku sialan itu harus diatas sih? " terus meloncat-loncat dengan tangan yang ia usahakan setinggi-tingginya untuk meraih buku yang menyita waktu emasnya. sosok itu terus saja meloncat, tidak perduli dengan suara berisik yang ia timbulkan dari loncatan sepatunya.

" Eh? " sosok itu terkejut saat ada sebuah tangan yang mengambil buku yang membuatnya meloncat-loncat hanya untuk mengambilnya. membalikan tubuhnya dan di depan matanya langsung disambut sebuah dada bidang seseorang. sosok itu memberikan buku yang tadi berusaha diambilnya.

" Goma- "

" Bisakah tidak berisik? dasar pengganggu. " ujar sosok pria tinggi itu dingin. lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok yang secara tidak langsung ditolongnya.

" Lu.. apa kau sudah mendapatkan bukunya? " dan saat hanya anggukan kepala yang dipadat Kim Min Seok aka Xiumin, ia langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera duduk di meja yang telah disediakan pihak sekolah.

Mereka berdua duduk dideretan bangku dekat dengan pintu masuk, mata berbinar rusa itu terus saja menatap pada sosok tampan Sehan disana. duduk di dekat jendela yang terbuka, membuat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela tersebut membias wajah tampannya.

" Oh maaf apa aku terlambat? " tanya sosok teman Luhan lainnya yang baru saja datang. mata sipitnya menatap Luhan yang tidak menanggapi perkataannya. ia ikuti arah pandang Luhan, dan disana dapat ia lihat sosok tampan Sehan sedang duduk berkonsentrasi dengan beberapa buku tebalnya. dengan deheman jahilnya, sosok itu. Byun Baekhyun membuat lamunan Luhan buyar begitu saja. suara kikikan itu membuat Luhan salah tingkah,lalu memfokuskan kembali pada buku tebal didepannya.

Baekhyun duduk didepan luhan, berdehem sebentar untuk mencuri perhatian darinya. " Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau terus memperhatikan Sehan Lu? " tanyanya dengan alis yang ia naik-turunkan.

" Hah? " hanya itu jawaban dari Luhan, membuat Baekhyun kesal sendiri pada mode sok tidak tahu Luhan.

" Sehan Lu, Oh Sehan. pria yang sejak tadi kau perhatikan itu Oh Sehan Lu... astaga! " ujarnya agak kesal. " Dia yang mengalahkanmu di tes untuk murid pertukaran ke Amerika bulan lalu. " lanjutnya. ya.. memang Luhan dan Sehan mengikuti tes tersebut bersama puluhan siswa maupun siswi SM high school, dan ya... Sehan yang terpilih untuk melakukan pertukaran itu. kembali mamandang sosok Sehan dengan senyum manisnya.

" Jadi dia Oh Sehan itu? " tanyanya entah pada siapa. " Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karna dia tadi membatuku untuk mengambil buku ini. " lanjutnya. mata berbinar rusa itu kini melihat kearah kedua temannya. Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

" Sebaiknya tidak usah Lu, karna itu akan percuma untuk Prince Ice sepertinya. " saran Xiumin yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

" Appa sudah menemukan sekolah yang cocok untukmu. " sosok ayah yang sedang duduk di kursi paling ujung itu berbicara dengan santai. saat ini ia dan Sehun sedang makan malam, membicarakan sekolah mana yang akan Sehun masuki setelah tiba di Seoul. lebih cepat akan lebih baik sebelum anaknya membuat ulah dan kembali membangkang seperti biasa. berhenti untuk memakan makanannya, Sehun tunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ayahnya keluarkan. " Appa akan memasukkanmu ke SM high school. "

Pranggg

Membating sendok serta garpu di kedua tangannya. " Aku tidak mau. " ujarnya dengan sorot marah yang ketara. kedua mata hitamnya menatap sang ayah dengan tajam.

" Dengan atau tid- "

" Appa cukup. aku ingin di Xoxo high school. "

" Tapi SM high school lebih baik untukmu Sehun. "

" Xoxo high school atau tidak sama sekali? "

Braakk

" Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala? " ujar Yunho marah. mata tajam miliknya bertubrukan dengan mata tajam Sehun. saling memandang beberapa saat tapi dengan cepat Sehun hentikan dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. ia tidak bisa terus disana, yang ada ia dan sang ayah saling lempar kalimat kotor dan berakhir dengan sang ayah yang memukulnya.

" Kau mau kemana? " tanya Yunho saat Sehun mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

" Bukan urusanmu. " ujar Sehun. terus melangkah hingga saat 5 meter jaraknya, tapi ia langsung berhenti saat sang ayah memanggilnya dengan suara yang paling dibencinya. teriakan menggeram marah.

" OH SEHUN. " Sehun tahu kalau saat ini ia telah membuat ayahnya sangat marah.

"Kau tahu, pria tua yang selama ini kau sebut appa? dia yang telah merawatku, bukan kau... Appa. " wajar datar itu sebenarnya menyembunyikan kerapuhan yang dimilikinya, karna sekali lagi ia membuat sang ayah kecewa dengan sikapnya. sementara Yunho...

Ia seolah terlepar ke dalam jurang kenyataan. kepalan tangan yang mengerat itu menandakan betapa marahnya dia, bukan marah pada Sehun maupun Tuan Oh tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Yunho adalah sosok ayah yang gagal. ia tahu itu, tapi ia juga sudah berusaha untuk selalu ada untuk Sehun namun karna pekerjaannya sebagai ketua mafia mengharuskannya lebih konsen pada pekerjaannya dan bukannya pada anaknya. Oh Sehun. satu aliran air mata penyesalan itu terbentuk tanpa perintah Yunho, membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah untuk di cap sebagai sang ketua dunia gelap.

" Tuan tak apa? " tanya salah satu bawahannya. dan hanya satu tangan yang ia angkat sebagai tanda jika dia baik.

" Bisa kau susul Sehun? " tanyanya saat ia mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

" Ne. " membungkuk sopan dan sosok itu langsung saja berjalan dengan tergesa menuju pintu keluar.

" Apa appa yang mengirimmu? " kalimat tanya dari Yunho berhasil membuatnya berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho kembali. dengan sorot mata dan gerakan menghindari tatapan itu Yunho sudah tau jawabannya, maka dari itu ia sunggingkan senyum tipis itu. " Aku sudah tau jawabannya. bisakah kau menjaganya untukku juga? " tanyanya dengan nada sarat akan permohonan.

" Baik tuan. " jawabnya singkat.

" Terima kasih, pergilah sekarang. " kembali membungkuk sopan lalu setelahnya berlalu keluar dari rumah megah itu untuk menyusul anak dari atasannya.

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di salah satu club malam cukup ternama di Seoul. entah dari mana dia tahu tapi melihat dari tempat parkir yang hampir penuh dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang keluar-masuk membuat Sehun berpikir kalau tempat itu terkenal dan mampu menghibur suasana hatinya. Sehun tidak perlu menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya, karna saat ia keluar dari mobil mewah keluaran terbaru itu ia mampu menjerat beberapa jalang disana. hanya dengan senyum tipis dan sorotan mata tajamnya Sehun mampu menjerat 4 wanita binal tanpa harus bersusah payah mendekati mereka, mereka sendiri yang mendekat.

Memasukki club itu dengan senyum tipisnya, Sehun bisa lihat puluhan wanita binal disana melirik kearahnya. dengan sikap acuhnya Sehun terus berjalan mendekati meja bar, duduk disana dan memesan minuman berakohol favoritnya. dan tentunya ia telah mengusir 4 wanita binal tadi terlebih dahulu, sudah dibilangkan kalau Sehun ingin memperbaiki suasana hati-nya.

Tepukan pada bahu itu membuat Sehun memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa sosok yang berani mengganggu waktunya itu.

" Ternyata benar kau. " ujar sosok itu. " Sebegitu rindukah dirimu sampai menyusulku ke Seoul Sehun? " tanyanya yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Sehun. " Hey... santai men, tak usah menatapku seperti itu. " ujarnya sedikit terkekeh dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sehun.

" Diam kau brengsek. " ujar Sehun saat sosok itu telah berhasil mendudukkan bokongnya pada tempat duduk tepat disampingnya.

" Oh ayolah Sehun... jadi ini salam rindu untuk sahabatmu hah? " mendengus maklum dengan sifat sahabatnya dan memesan minuman alkohol untuknya. " Mau ku sewakan jalang untuk memuaskanmu dari bad mood sialan itu? " tanyanya lagi setelah menghabiskan minuman alkoholnya sekali teguk. hal itu cukup membuat tenggorokannya terasa terbakar tapi ia tidak perduli, karna itulah kenikmatannya.

" Tanpa bantuanmupun aku bisa mendapatkan 10 jalang dalam sekali kedipan mata. "

" Baiklah.. aku akui kau memang hebat untuk masalah itu. biarku tebak, pasti ini karna paman Oh. "

" Hah... kau tahu sekolah yang dipilihkan orang tua itu untukku? " dan hanya gelengan yang sosok itu berikan. " SM high school. aarrhhh~ rasanya aku ingin pulang ke Jepang saja. "

" Lalu kau menerimanya? "

" Tentu saja tidak. aku ingin masuk ke Xoxo high school. "

" Kau tahu Hun, aku bersekolah disana saat ini dan yaah... aku bertemu dengannya. " ujar sosok itu membuat konsentrasi Sehun langsung teralih sepenuhnya pada sang sahabat.

" Lalu? "

" Dia sangat mirip denganmu, hanya bedanya dia tidak brengsek sepertimu. "

" ... "

" Kenapa dengan mukamu? jangan menatapku seperti itu. "

" ... "

" Okey baiklah, aku tidak akan membedakan kalian lagi. tapi kalau boleh jujur kau memang brengsek Sehun. "

" Ya aku tahu itu. dan bisakah aku membunuhmu setelah ini Kim Jongin? "

" Hahaha... dan setelahnya aku akan membunuhmu juga. "

" Brengsek. "

" Ya.. kita memang brengsek. "

" Sial. "

Sosok mungil itu menghampiri Sehun yang sedang meminum minuman alkohol miliknya. sedikit kesal saat tahu ada sosok lain yang menemani anak dari atasannya. sosok mungil itu terus berjalan mendekat walau sosok lain itu telah mengetaui keberadaannya.

" Anda harus pulang tuan. " ujarnya setelah berada di dekat anak dari atasannya.

" Kita bertemu lagi manis.. " tanpa menghiraukan ucapan sosok yang sialnya sahabat dari tuannya, sosok itu kembali berbicara pada tuannya.

" Tuan mudah anda harus- "

" Bilang pada appa untuk tidak menggangguku dulu dengan kehadiranmu. "

" Tap- "

" Aku pergi, Kai bayar dulu minumanku.. gantinya akan ku kirim nanti. " tanpa perduli dengan siapapun Sehun langkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari club tersebut.

Sosok mungil itu sudah bersiap untuk menyusul Sehun tapi sosok Kai menghalanginya.

" Tenanglah Kyung, Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dikawal kapan saja. " ujarnya berusaha mencegah sosok orang suruhan dari ayah Sehun. sosok itu, Do kyungsoo. anak dari keluar Do yang telah mengabdi 20 tahun lamanya pada keluarga Oh.

" Minggir atau aku akan membantingmu? " ancam Kyungsoo namun malah mendapat kekehan dari Kai.

" Dengan tubuh mungilmu ini? jangan bercanda Kyung.. bahkan aku lebih tinggi darimu mana mung- " belum selesai dengan ocehannya dengan tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, Kyungsoo langsung saja menarik tangan kiri Kai, mengangkatnya kemudian membatingnya cukup kasar. suara gedebuk yang ditimbulkan tubuhnya cukup untuk membuat sebagian pasang mata menatap kearah mereka.

" Aaakkhh.. " erangnya saat punggung lebar miliknya berhasil menyentuh keras dan dinginnya lantai yang berada di club itu. Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk melihat Kai dan berbicara padanya

" Dan kau harus tahu kalau tubuh mungil ini juga yang telah membating tubuh tinggi yang selalu kau banggakan. " ujarnya lalu beranjak dari club itu untuk menyusul Sehun.

Kyungsoo berlari tergesa untuk keluar dari tempat memuakkan yang disebut club malam itu. berlari keluar dan dapat dilihatnya mobil mewah milik Sehun telah berlalu pergi hilang di belokan depan.

" Sial. " geramnya yang harus mencari cepat kemana perginya Sehun. berlari menuju mobil yang ia bawa dan langsung menginjak gas, berharap dia masih bisa menyusul Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus menjalankan mobil mewahnya. membelah jalanan Seoul tanpa arah yang akan ditujunya. pikirnya hanya terus mengacukan mobilnya hingga ia bisa menemukan tempat sepi yang bisa membuatnya sendiri tanpa gangguan orang lain.

Menginjak gas itu lebih lagi untuk mencari tempat dambaannya.

Mobil mewah keluaran terbaru itu berhenti di sebuah jalanan remang dan sepi. menghela nafas, Sehun buka pintu mobilnya keluar dari mobil mewah itu, Sehun berjalan menuju kap mobil dan mendudukan tubuhnya disana. Sehun sudah akan memejamkan matanya rileks tapi lagi-lagi harus dibuat terganggu oleh suara berisik dari seseorang.

" Yaak... lepaskan aku, sudah ku bilang aku tidak punya uang seperti mau kalian. " sosok itu terus saja memberontak dari genggaman berandal jalan yang mencegat meminta uang miliknya.

" Jangan berbohong, cepat berikan uangmu. " ujar salah satu dari berandal jalanan itu.

" Sudah ku bilang aku tidak punya, uangku habis. " mencoba memberontak tapi yang ada genggaman ditangannya malah mengerat hingga membuatnya sakit.

" Kalau dia tidak punya uang kita manfaatkan saja tubuhnya, lagi pula dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang wanita tomboy. " ujar pria lainnya yang sedang memeganggi sosok itu.

" Aku tampan bukan cantik paman. dan aku seorang pria, mana mungkin kalian akan puas dengan dada rata milikku. " kalimat itu tertangkap oleh telinga Sehun dan ia terkekeh mendengarnya. dasar tidak punya otak- pikir Sehun. padahal ada banyak alasan tapi bisa-bisanya sosok itu bicara tentang dadanya yang rata. menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa niat untuk melihat ataupun menolongnya. dan oh~ apa tadi aku belum memberitahu kalau Sehun fasih bahasa korea? Sebenarnya Sehun sempat tinggal di Korea, baru saat umur Sehun menginjak 6 tahun dia pindah ke Jepang. lagi pula ayah Sehun juga lebih sering menggunakan bahasa korea kalau bicara sama Sehun. okey, kembali ke cerita~

" Oh ayolah paman lepaskan aku... aku ini laki-laki paman, mana mungkin aku bisa memuaskan kalian? aku tidak punya lubang seperti wanita. " oh baiklah sekarang Sehun tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk melihat orang bodoh mana yang berbicara seperti itu saat ia dalam bahaya. dengan enggan Sehun langkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat terjadinya aksi kejahatan tingkat rendah itu.

" Kau pasti wanita tomboy dengan dada kecil, sudahlah jangan berbobong anak manis. "

" Sudah aku bilang kalau aku itu- Yaakkk... jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku. " teriakan itu membuat Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya. entahlah dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin sekali cepat menemukan sosok yang berteriak itu dan menolongnya. menolongnya? oh pasti otaknya sedang rusak hingga ia sudi untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

" Diamlah dan kami akan melakukannya dengan halus cantik. "

" Paman andwe~ " teriaknya yang sukses membuat Sehun mengetahui tempat mereka berada.

" Cih... pengecut " suara itu membuat para berandal jalanan itu menoleh pada sosok Sehun yang berhasil menemukan mereka.

" Pergilah anak muda... kami tidak punya urusan denganmu. " ujar salah satu dari mereka yang tidak sedang memegang tangan mangsa mereka.

" 3 lawan 1 dan apa yang kulihat? sekumpulan orang tua seperti kalian mengganggu bocah SMP? ck.. " ujar Sehun berjalan mendekat. kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan pada saku celana, tak lupa dengan senyum meremehkan darinya yang langsung menyulut amarah berandal jalanan itu.

" Kurang ajar. " berandal itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Sehun, ia layangkan tinjunya namun dengan mudah Sehun hindari.

" Brengsek. " berandal satunya langsung saja berlari untuk membatu temannya menghajar sosok yang mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Sehun masih bisa menghindarinya, walaupun saat ini pengaruh alkohol sedikit membuatnya pusing tapi dia masih bisa untuk menghabisi tikus jalanan seperti mereka.

Kedua berandal itu menyerang Sehun secara bersamaan membuat tangan yang ada didalam saku celana itu harus Sehun keluarkan untuk mencegah tinju yang akan mereka serangkan. dan saat melihat Sehun lengah karna menghadapi temannya, sosok lain dari teman derandal itu melepas mangsanya dan ikut menyerang Sehun. Dengan membawa balok kayu ditangannya ia berjalan mendekat dan

" Awas... " sosok yang ditolong Sehun itu berteriak membuat Sehun melihat kearahnya namun yang ia dapat malah pukulan dari balok kayu itu di dahinya.

" Akkh... sialan "

Bugh

Dengan geram Sehun tinju para berandal jalanan itu bergantian. meninjunya bergantian dengan irama yang mereka buat, Sehun sudah siap meninju salah satu dari mereka tapi disudut matanya ia bisa melihat teman dari berandalan itu ikut menyerangnya, maka dengan santai ia arahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menendang perut dari berandalan itu hingga membuatnya tersungkur. kemudian meninju teman berandalan lainnya.

Bugh Bugh Bugh

Sosok itu hanya melihat sosok yang menolongnya, ia ingin membantu tapi ia juga takut kalau dia juga akan terkena tinjuan dari mereka. jadi ia putuskan untuk berdiri mematung di sana, tapi tak lama kemudian ia harus terbelalak karna salah satu dari berandalan itu membawa benda tajam. dengan resah ia mencari benda yang bisa digunakannya untuk memukul atau setidaknya mencegahnya untuk menusukkan benda tajam itu pada sosok penolongnya. mata berbinar itu melihat balok yang digunakan salah satu dari berandalan tadi yang tergeletak tak jauh, maka dengan keberanian dan tekatnya ia ambil balok itu dan memukulkannya ke kepala si berandal yang membawa benda tajam itu. membuatnya langsung limbung, hal itu membuat Sehun yang masih adu jotos dengan satu berandal yang tersisa menoleh untuk melihat peristiwa di belakangnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mata mereka bertemu lalu Sehun kembali menghajar berandal sisanya dengan mudah.

Bugh

Satu tinjuan terakhir itu membuat tikus jalanan tumbang ditangannya. sedikit membersihkan debu di jaket kulit miliknya.

" Dasar tikus jalanan tidak berguna. " ujarnya dengan satu kaki ia gunakan untuk menendang kaki berandalan yang telah tumbang itu.

" Go gomawo. " suara lirih itu membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang ditolongkanya. ia berjalan mendekat, membuat sosok yang ditolongnya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit takut.

" Apa kau terluka? " Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan? apa kau sedang bercanda? hey, kau adalah calon ketua mafia besar Jepang... kenapa kau bersikap perhatian pada orang yang tak kau kenal hah? -itu adalah isi kepala Sehun.

Menganggukan kepalanya, sosok itu masih enggan untuk melihat wajah penolongnya. " Jika ada orang yang mengajakmu bicara maka lihat wajahnya. " hal itu langsung saja membuat sosok itu mendongakan kepalanya dan matanya seketika terbelakak melihat sosok yang menolongnya. tadi ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah penolongnya karna keadaan sekitar yang temaram.

" Se sehan " ujarnya terkejut. sedangkan sosok yang dianggap Sehan ( Sehun ) hanya membalasnya dengan kerterkejutan juga, karna dia juga tidak tau kalau sosok yang ditolongnya ternyata mengenal Sehan. sosok kakak yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Untuk membedakan Sehun sama Sehan kalian liat aja foto Sehun waktu Fansigh SPAO 2k16 dan buat Sehun, style rambutnya sama tapi warna rambutnya hitam gelap.**

 **Ni hao...**

 **SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN^^ dan berhubung gw updatenya mendekati waktu berbuka gw juga mau ngucapin SELAMAT BERBUKA PUASA!**

 **Gw tau ini jelek, tau banget... apalagi pas adegan tonjok-tonjokannya. ah~ jelek banget sumpah, jujur aja ga pandai kalau buat adegan gituan tapi gw-nya pengen *sedeng gw-nya :v dan oh ya... aku buat ff ini tu abis liat School 2015 : Who Are You? yaah... bisa dibilang terinspirasi sama judul + Eun bi Eun byul yang kembar tapi beda sifat dan terpisah. untuk keseluruhan cerita beda banget dan ini murni dari imajinasiku sendiri. kalo misal ada scene yang sama atau mirip dengan ff yang pernah kalian baca gw minta maaf, tapi ff ini jujur tangan gw sendiri yang nulis. walau ga sesempurna kaya ekspetasi kalian tapi inilah hasilnya. gw harap kalian ga kecewa ^^**

 **Oh ya, udah pada liat mv terbarunya obba kan? gimana menurut kalian? kalo gw sih no coment deh soalnya keren baget tapi yang gw heranin SM kenapa naroh ular di mv Monster coba? gw kan phobia banget sama hewan reptil apalagi ular *merinding..**

 **Dan yang paling penting... jreng jreng jreng INI FF YAOI *tereak pake toa :v ini bukan karna banyak yang nge-review minya yaoi tapi aku udah nanya sama kaka aku tercinta yang ngefans banget sama Yesung obba jadi maaf banget sama kalian yang minta ini dijadiin GS karna nanti Luhan itu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RAHASIA :v**

 **Mind to review...**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP**

 **AND**

 **I RANG NI :-***


End file.
